Christopher Pelant
| appearance.last = | appearance.episode = | appearance.list = show }} Christopher Pelant (born Bassam Alyafat) is a serial killer introduced in the season seven episode The Crack in the Code. Background He was born in Egypt under the name Bassam Alfayet and raised for six years under that name. He went to boarding school in England until he used his already impressive hacking abilities and erased his identity and gave himself a new one: Christopher Pelant. He was originally very obese as a child but later outgrew it in his teens. He moved to the US and began attending a local high school where his guidance counsellor was Carole Morrissey. He tried to get her to write him a letter of recommendation for Stanford but she refused. He hacked into her computer, wrote the recommendation himself and killed her to make sure he was never caught. He later arranged electronic information to make it seem he couldn't have killed her and began rapidly losing the large weight he had at the time to further corroborate his story. Before he became a serial killer, he was a computer hacker who had a strong belief that the U.S. government was corrupt. He demonstrated his hacking skills twice by shutting down the Senate website in 2009 and hacking into the Pentagon security system to shut it down, endangering the lives of countless U.S. soldiers. He was eventually arrested, convicted of wire and computer fraud and sentenced to house arrest. His hatred was then directed towards the FBI for his arrest and conviction and resulted in him seeking revenge against them. He started by stealing the blood of five FBI agents and acquiring a boom stick. He was then able to surreptitiously remove his ankle monitor and proceeded to kill a woman. He then placed her remains in various locations for the FBI to find, upon scanning the bones the Jeffersonian computers were infected with a virus which Pelant had intricately carved into their surface. Season Seven The Crack in the Code In his first appearance, Pelant places the skull and spine of his victim in front of a statue of Abraham Lincoln and leaves the message "Where is the Rest of Me?." He then proceeds to leave the rest of the bones in a storage area where the FBI keeps information regarding its informants. After this he reaches out to a reporter named Ezra Krane and gives him all the details of his crimes and the FBI's corruption. Later Pelant gets nervous and kills Krane in order to ensure the identity of his source remains a secret. Pelant then manipulates events so that the evidence of his involvement will be destroyed along with the bones. The Past in the Present In the season seven finale, Pelant frames Brennan for the murder of her friend, Ethan Sawyer. He seems to be a skillful manipulator and ensures that people who love Brennan and are capable of solving his crimes are removed from investigation one by one. Caroline recognizes this and her hope for bringing justice for Brennan and his victims lays with Jeffersonian team, still being on a case. Eventually, Brennan's father convinces her that she shouldn't trust the system, thus making her go into hiding. Season Eight The Future in the Past In the Season 8 opener Bones is still on the run whilst attempting to find a way to prove Pelant has framed her. She manages to uncover the bones of Pelant's former school counsellor whom he murdered in order to ensure his place at Stanford by forging her recommendation. It is revealed that Angela and Bones have also been communicating using flowers with various coded meanings. Cam tells Edison to send details of both the bones and the flowers to Booth via email, knowing it will draw Pelant out. Knowing of the the flowers code Pelant waits at the next drop point for a flowered message and encounters Hodgins who he taunts into strangling him into unconsciousness. Hodgins reveals this fact to Sweets who realizes it uncovers a third aspect of Pelant's personality and gives this information to Angela, showing that it fits into Ethan's pyramid. Booth convinces Flynn to arrest Pelant for hacking into the FBI email system just as Cam had hoped and he is detained. Meanwhile, Bones has been snuck into the Jeffersonian and is using Cam and Edison's work to analyze the bones further, she discovers that Pelant was in fact fat in high school and thus could have used a light weapon to deliver a heavy blow. The FBI discover his grandfather's Japanese sword and it matches the killing blow to his high school counsellor, he is finally arrested for at least one murder. Angela uses the explanation Sweets provided of Ethan's pyramid to find an encryption key which breaks some of Pelant's code and reveals how he superimposed Bones into security footage. Just when things start to seem settled Caroline reveals that Pelant is in fact Bassam Alyafat, an Egyptian diplomat and is being taken back to Egypt by their government, begging the question of which identity was real. As a final act Pelant/Alyafat gives her a Marigold symbolizing pain and grief, and as a final act Bones slaps him in the face. Known Victims *Carole Morrissey (hung upside down and slashed to death with a katana) *Inger Johannsen (killed with a powerhead and her spine and skull removed) *Ezra Krane (killed with a powerhead) *Ethan Sawyer (drugged and his arteries cut; framed Brennan for the murder) Category:Characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Recurring characters